


Drink Deep

by nightmarecait



Series: Demonchesters Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bondage, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Powers, M/M, Pain, Sam Winchester Drinks Demon Blood From Dean Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmarecait/pseuds/nightmarecait
Summary: Demon Dean escapes from the devil's trap. But there's still enough demon in him to take Sam out of the bunker to a secret hideout. Sam thinks Dean's about to kill him, but he doesn't know that his brother's plan is far darker.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Demonchesters Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161215
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38
Collections: Dean and Sam Bingo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. Demon Dean time! I love demon Dean. We did not get enough of him. This is kind of like my personal Wincest fantasy, I really hope you like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon Dean has Sam right where he wants him. Time for some fun before the work starts

Drink Deep

Chapter 1

Sam gasped as Dean caught up with him in the bunker. His heart was pounding, his own brother was about to kill him with a hammer. Dean's eyes were black as he smiled, his hand gripping Sam's arm tightly. 

"You're not getting away from me that easily, Sammy." Dean tightened his grip as Sam tried to pull away. Sam's eyes were wide in shock, he had been stronger than his brother for years, all of their adult lives, but now he couldn't pull away from Dean. Dean held out his hand and dropped the hammer to the floor, where it clanged loudly on the concrete. "I don't need that. I could kill you with my bare hands. Heck, I could do it without ever touching you." Sam yelped as he flew against the bunker wall, pinned in place. "Didn't think I could do that, did you? You never think I can do anything, you're always the special one. Sam, the golden child, the boy king. Well guess what? I'm in charge now." Dean roughly grabbed Sam again and in an instant the bunker was gone. They were in a dark room, when Dean turned on the lights Sam could see it was a dungeon. A huge frame against the wall, with shackles hanging off of it. "This is gonna be your new home for a while. See, I don't want to kill you, Sammy. I want to keep you. Here in the dark until all you want, all you need is me." Sam struggled as Dean shoved him against the frame, shackling him in place. "You're so sexy, Sam. I've felt that way for years, of course I was never gonna do anything about it, but now? Now you can't stop me." Sam pulled against the chains. 

"Dean please. I can help you, I can fix you. You don't have to hurt me." Dean laughed.

"Oh I won't do anything permanent to you, Sam. But you're not gonna fix me. I'm gonna fix you." Dean laughed again as he stepped away, picking up a large pair of scissors. "But first, I'm gonna have some fun with you." Sam winced as the scissors glided across his skin, cutting his clothes to pieces. His shirt gone, exposing his chest to the cold air. Dean put the scissors down. "Mmm, baby brother. You are really something to look at." Sam shuddered as Dean ran his hands over his chest. 

"Dean, stop! Please!" Sam shouted as Dean's fingers found his nipples.

"Mmm, a bit sensitive, aren't you? This will be so much easier for you if you relax. Because I'm not going to stop. You're my new favourite toy, Sam." Dean leaned in, kissing Sam. Using his tongue to force Sam's mouth open. Sam struggling, but unable to move. Soon the scissors were back and Sam's jeans were falling off, followed quickly by his boxers. Sam felt so violated, this was the worst he had ever been hurt. This was worse than being possessed by Gadreel, worse than being possessed by Lucifer. His own brother was using him, degrading him. Dean smiled. "Mmm look at that cock. It's just like I imagined." Sam grunted as Dean gripped his cock and started stroking. "Mmm that's it. Make all the pretty noises you want, Sammy. You're gonna cum for me, for your brother." Sam shuddered, suppressing a moan. This was somehow worse than if Dean raped him. No, this way Sam would always wonder if he liked it, this was violation on such a deep level. "Then when you're so low you can't go lower, I'll be there. To save you and bring you back, build you up, make you better." Dean's black eyes shined in the low light, his hand moving up and down slowly. This was the moment when Sam realized he wasn't going to die, he was only going to wish he had. Begging hadn't worked.

"When I get out of this I'm going to kill you." Sam snarled. Dean laughed.

"Oh we both know that's not true. If you had it in you to kill me you would have done it when I first broke the cuffs. But you didn't. Because you don't have the balls to kill me. I'm a knight of hell! And even worse than that I'm Dean Winchester, I'm your brother." Sam groaned, not able to hold back this time. It did feel good, but everything else was so wrong. Dean got lower, down on his knees. Sam gasped as his cock entered Dean's mouth. He let out a groan when Dean moaned. "Mmm, you taste amazing Sam. Best cock I've ever sucked. Mmm, of course you never knew I sucked cocks. I never told you, I didn't want you to see the parade of tall guys with long hair and realize I have a type." Sam wonders if Dean is lying. He's a demon, demons lie. But Sam knows that they also tell the truth when it suits them. And... and Dean is too good at this to have never sucked a cock before. Sam can barely hold back, he'd be lying if he said he had never thought about Dean. But this is so wrong, so very wrong. This isn't love, this is... evil. But that tongue is so good, that mouth is so good, feels perfect on Sam's cock. Finally Sam lets out a groan, his head thrown back, cracking against the wood frame. "Mmm, that's it, Sammy. Let it go, enjoy this. There's more where this came from." Sam groaned again, looking down into his brother's eyes, green, for now. Sam pulled hard on his chains, nearly pulling the frame over. But the chains held strong. Dean laughed. "Good try, Sam. But I built this for you, those chains are made so you can't break them." Dean returned to sucking Sam's cock, not giving Sam time to relax, to back away from the edge. Another groan, he was close. So close. One last time Sam grunts and pulls on the chains. 

"Let me go!" Screaming like he's gone mad. This can't happen, he can't cum like this. In this dark dungeon with his cock in his demon brother's mouth. "Stop! I don't want this!" 

"Mmm, but I do." Dean replied, giving Sam's cock a squeeze. Sam let out a strangled moan as he came, shooting deep into Dean's throat. He looked down, ashamed, scared. Wondering what would come next. Dean licked his lips and looked up, eyes black again. Dean stood up. "That was fun, Sammy. Now comes the hard part." Sam stared as his chest heaved with each breath. "I'm thinking it should only take a few days. And I'll come in here every day to check on you. Give you water. Humans can only last three days without it." 

"Dean... What are you going to do to me?" Sam asked. What could be next? How would Dean hurt him this time? Dean smiled and leaned in close to Sam. 

"Starve you." He whispered. Stepping back with a grin. "I'm gonna get you nice and desperate. And then I'll feed you. And make you mine." 

"Dean, don't leave me here." Sam gasped, pulling on the chains again. 

"Oh I'll be back. Maybe I won't check on you everyday. Maybe every couple of days." Dean started to laugh as he walked to the door. 

"Dean!" Sam screamed. Dean kept walking, the light of the hallway almost blinding Sam as he leaves. "Dean!" The door slamming shut. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has no idea how long he's been locked up. But he knows he can't last much longer

Chapter 2

Sam didn't try to pull on his chains anymore. He was too weak. Dean had kept him here for days. True to his word every so often Dean arrived with a glass of water, holding it up to Sam's lips patiently. Sam knew now what Dean was planning, and he was clearly willing to wait to make it happen. Sam sipped the water slowly, it was all he could handle. Dean smiled and pulled the glass away. 

"You hungry yet, Sammy? It's been a while." Sam swallowed. He knew it had been a while. Chained up, naked, dirty, starving. Sam would be lying if he hadn't thought about giving in. It had been years, but he was sure with so little energy left his addiction would come back in full swing. 

"I'll never be that hungry." He whispered. Dean grinned. 

"Never's a long time. " Dean reached out to lift Sam's face up. "I know you. You're gonna stay here and starve to death, all noble. Like you've given up but you won't give in. It's not going to work. You might not know how long you've been down here, but I do. And I'm not going to let you die. Right before you starve I'll be here with a plate of mac and cheese and we'll start all over again." Pressing a kiss to Sam's cheek. Sam shudders. He has no doubt that Dean means it. Sam still has enough energy to think, and he knew that theoretically he could go three weeks without eating. But he was already so weak, he had already lost his chance to escape. There was only one thing that might work. 

"Dean!" Sam called out as the demon turned to leave. "I'm starving. You got me, I am that hungry." Dean grinned, his eyes shining black. 

"Mmm. I thought so, Sammy. This is big risk for me, you know. You're gonna be strong enough to get out eventually. But I think I can handle you." Dean dragged a knife across his arm, letting the blood well up. Sam surprised himself, letting out a moan at the sight. He really was desperate. This plan was so stupid, how could he possibly remain in control? But he was out of options. Dean held the cut up to Sam's mouth. "There you go, Sammy. Drink deep." Sam opened his mouth and let the blood trickle in. As the first drop touched his tongue he gasped, another moan escaping his lips. His pupils dilated. It tasted so good. The memories came flooding back, but this was so much better, better even than Ruby's. Sam started drinking in earnest, taking long, deep pulls of Dean's blood. Dean let out his own low moan. "Mmm Sammy, I've got you now. No one's gonna taste as good as me." Sam kept drinking, thoughts of his escape plan fading with every drop. The blood becoming his whole world. Finally Dean pulled his arm away. "Careful, Sammy. I can't let you drink it all." Sam growled. 

"I need more." His voice was deep and raspy. Dean smiled. 

"You'll get more. But I need to test you. See if you try to leave, try to defeat me." Sam locked eyes with Dean. All he could think about was blood, sweet, hot, thick demon blood. He was feeling stronger already. He strained against the chains. "Easy, Sam. If you drink all my blood and kill me then you don't get any more, ever. Leave me alive and you can drink from me forever." Sam dropped his hands. 

"I'm so hungry." He whispered. Dean stepped forward and kissed him. 

"I know. I'm sorry, Sam. It'll be over soon and we'll be together." Dean stepped away. His eyes turning green again as he walked to the door. The door slammed shut, Sam could hear the lock click into place. He was so hungry. He needed blood. The plan was gone, Sam wasn't leaving, wasn't kicking his addiction again. No, he wanted this. He wanted the blood, he wanted power. He wanted Dean. Sam pulled hard, the chains snapping like twigs. He reached out with his mind and snapped the shackles off his wrists and ankles. The raw skin healing quickly. He stared at the door. He could feel Dean beyond the door. He hadn't used these powers in so long, but they were still there. He was strong again. He could break down the door... But he could also wait. Dean would be back, and they would be together. Sam sat down on the cold floor, though he barely felt it. If Dean could wait, so could he. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes to check on his captive, and doesn't get what he's expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is really explicit and really dark. The boys have sex while casually talking about murder. If that freaks you out you better turn back now

Chapter 3

Dean hoped his plan was working. The first part had, he had starved Sam until he had no choice but to drink. Dean tried to remember just how strong Sam had been the last time he drank demon blood, but it had been so long ago. And it was a pretty different situation. With Dean's blood in him Sam could escape, could attack. Dean just had to hope he didn't want to. Dean opened the door slowly. 

"Sammy? Time for your next dose." Dean stopped when he saw Sam sitting on the floor. The chains were broken, he was completely free, and he was just sitting there. Dean turned his eyes black. "You broke out. Not strong enough to get the door?" Sam looked up and Dean gasped as his brother's eyes turned black too. 

"I could have, your blood made me strong, Dean." Sam stood up and faced Dean, their black eyes locked on each other. "This might be the strongest I've ever been." Sam stepped closer. Dean stepped back, maybe he'd made a mistake. Dean could feel Sam's power, could feel his presence in his own mind. 

"What do you want, Sam?" His plan seemed to be backfiring horribly. Sam smiled darkly.

"I want you, Dean. I want your blood, and your body." Sam leaned in and kissed his brother. Dean gasped in surprise, but kissed Sam back. Sam reached down and started pull Dean's clothes off, shredding them in his desperation. "That's better. You don't need to be afraid of me, Dean. You're the only person who doesn't." Sam smiled and reached out his hand. The knife Dean had used to cut himself flew through the open door into Sam's hand. Dean couldn't help but grin. Sam was incredibly powerful, and Dean could feel that they were on the same side. 

"You've got me, Sam. You and me, forever." Dean pulled Sam closer, pressing their naked bodies together. Sam pushed Dean up against the wall of the dungeon. 

"Mmm, yes forever. " Sam brought the knife up to Dean's chest, drawing it over his skin, leaving a trickle of blood. Sam moaned as he pressed his lips to the wound. The knife clattered to the floor as Sam drank. Dean moaned and tangled his hands in Sam's hair, pushing his head into his chest. Sam dragged his tongue over the cut, then over Dean's nipple. Dean groaned, nothing had ever felt this good. He could still feel Sam's mind touching his own, but it wasn't an intrusive presence, instead it was comforting. Sam lifted his head, blood dripping from his lips. He pressed his lips to Dean's, letting him taste his own blood. Sam was practically shaking from the sensations, his own pleasure was intense and he could feel Dean's on top of it. He pushed himself into Dean's body, their hard cocks rubbing against each other. Dean growled low in his throat. 

"Let me up, Sammy. Let's get out of this dingy hole, I got a bed set up for us." Sam stepped back, letting Dean pull himself off the wall, his hands never completely left Dean's body. Sam couldn't bear the thought of not touching him. Dean was his now, and he would never let him go. Dean didn't mind walking out of the dungeon with his brother still wrapped around him. Dean pulled Sam to the bedroom of his secret hideout. "Mmm, Sammy. This is good. You and me, and nothing can stop us." Sam grunted and pushed Dean down onto the bed. Pressing their lips together. Sam knew that Dean was right. They were both powerful, and uninhibited. Nothing and no one would be able to stop them. They could do anything they wanted, they could have the world. Sam moved down, sliding his mouth over Dean's cock. 

"Sam!" Dean moaned, the lights in the room flickered. Sam moaned around Dean's cock, licking the length of the shaft. His head bobbing up and down. Dean groaned as Sam continued his work. Sam didn't just suck Dean's cock, he pushed into his mind. Showing Dean visions of what could be. Dean moaned as the images moved past his mind's eye. They were all so fun to watch. Sam and Dean as kings of Hell, or driving across the world, sowing chaos in their wake. Dean purred when Sam showed him an image of Castiel tied down, naked, bloody. "Mmm, Sammy. Do you think we could turn an angel bad?" Sam laughed. 

"I'm sure we could. Or we could kill him, nice and slow." That made Dean thrust up into his brother's mouth. The lights flickering again. Sam laughed again and moved, laying down next to Dean, kissing him. "Mmm. Why don't you get up and get me ready?" Sam's words made Dean tremble. They both kept their eyes black as they looked at each other. Dean left the bed making Sam growl. Dean laughed. 

"It's just for a second. Need to grab the lube." Dean climbed back onto the bed, squirting lube on his fingers. "You ready, Sammy?" In response Sam let out a roar that shook the walls. Dean smiled, they'd hardly been like this together, but already they were too far gone to go back. Dean was so happy, he didn't want to be fixed and now the only person who could have changed him was corrupted too. Sam moaned as Dean slipped a finger into his hole.

"More, Dean. More." Sam rasped. Dean chuckled and slipped two more fingers in. Sam moaned louder, the lights flickered like mad. 

"Tell me how bad you want my cock, little brother." Dean hissed, wrapping his other hand around Sam's cock. 

"I want you to fuck me, Dean. Hard and fast. I can take it." Sam smiled, his black eyes gleaming. Dean moaned, pulling his fingers out and slicking up his cock. Dean growled as he shoved it deep into Sam's hole. Sam threw back his head groaning. One of the lightbulbs burst with a shower of sparks. Dean laughed, shoving in and out with hard, deep strokes. 

"Why did we never do this before?" Dean gasped as he fucked Sam hard enough to have anyone else screaming in pain. 

"Because we were human and we had rules." Sam moaned out. His hand wrapped around his cock, stroking in time with Dean's thrusts. "Next time I'm gonna fuck you, Dean. I'm gonna make it special." Dean groans. 

"Special how, Sammy?" 

"Mmm, not sure yet. Maybe we go on a killing spree and I bend you over in a pool of blood. I think you'd like that." Dean let out his own roar, bursting another light. 

"Yeah Sammy. Lay me down in the blood, the bodies all around us. Sounds like fucking good time. We're gonna have so much fun together." Dean pulled Sam up for a kiss, stealing each others moans. Sam pushed up on Dean's cock.

"I'm gonna cum, Dean. You've already got me so close." Sam reached out with his mind again, showing Dean what he planned to do one day. A field of bodies, the grass soaked in blood, both of them naked. Dean laying on his back in the blood soaked grass, Sam on top, covered in blood too. Dean groaned. 

"Oh that looks so hot, Sam. We've got to do that next. You and me, we're gonna be famous." Sam chuckled. And then moaned when Dean shoved deeper into him. The remaining lights shattered as Sam came, spraying their stomachs. The walls shook as Dean roared again, cumming deep inside Sam. His fingers digging hard into Sam's skin. Sam leaned up to kiss Dean, as they stayed locked together. "Mmm. I guess we need a shower now." Dean chuckled. His eyes turned green again, Sam's were hazel. They got off the bed together, kissing. Sam laughed. 

"I'm already getting hard again." He leaned in and nibbled Dean's neck. Dean moaned and dragged his brother to the shower for round two. 


End file.
